bite me (politely)
by Yilena
Summary: A cute barista kept sending her concerned looks. Marinette's day was terrible, but it begins to brighten up after the barista comes and checks on her to see if she's okay. Unfortunately, she can't help but nervously stutter out her replies. AU.


**AN: **Hi, Lynn! I got you for our discord valentine's. I really hope you enjoy my masterpiece. I think it's my best story yet. **  
**

_Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir © Thomas Astruc_

hewwo! i betcha wondering who i am, ain't ya?

it me, ya gurl! uwu i have blue hair and blue eyes because my mom's asian and that doesn't matter! (haha xD it a joke, i'm wearing contacts! don't tell anyone!) teehee i'm going to be late from monologuing all this!

i grab my toast and put it in my mouth as i run to work. my skirt's showing my striped underwear as i run. hehe i sure hope nobody's looking!

"pwease don't look at me, senpais!" i scream as i run to class.

the teacher gives me a dirty look but that's just because i'm wearing uggs with my sailor outfit.

"oh no!" i scream as i sit down, finally realising that my boobs are jiggling. "i forgot my bra!"

they all stare at me as i run from the room. i'm so ashamed but.. i think i liked their stares! it made my nipples hard like the dark souls of my breasts. the shirt is itchy as i run through the halls, trying to come to terms with this new information.

do i like people staring at me?

but i don't have a senpai who i want to stare at me so this is sinful. i am a sin. i am full of sin and i belong in the bin.

the cold water from the bathroom does nothing for me. it makes my nipples difficult mode. i've been called easy before but this level sure is something else.

"oh no," i moan, close to tears from the dryer not working.

i leave with my shirt wet. the sailor shirt is white and now it means everyone can see my shame.

i deserve this.

this is all because i wanted that girl to get hit by a bus the other week and now god is punishing me for my bad thoughts.

or was it because i had a dirty dream? i do not know. i am sin.

it was a wet dream and now i am wet. i have changed my mind and it's because of the dream.

i'm still glad that girl got hit by the bus though.

there's only one thing that can cure this bad day!

a pumpkin spice latte.

because my skin is practically white and my eyes are blue and i might as well be a white girl if you ignore my mom and uncle pls. let me blend in with my peers.

i peer (hehe you see what i did there? xD) into the coffee shop and i see a cute boy! ! !

he's a qt.

oh em geeee his face is really nice but like i wouldn't be opposed to having a body pillow with him on it because it's a nice sight and like

it makes me feel tingly in all the right places

and his eyes are green like the bra i was supposed to wear? ? ? is this a sign?

will he be the replacement for my bra?

when he turns to look at me, i whimper out loud.

i would really like a bra right now.

"what?" he asked.

oh nooo! "did i just say t-that?"

"yes," he said. "why?"

"b-because i don't have one on right now," i stutter, putting a hand over my fast-beating heart. but it just draws attention to my wet breast. "i-i mean... no!"

"no?" he question, confused. "i don't understand you, strange girl."

"st-strange g-g-girl?" i whimper. i take away my hand from my chest to wipe the single tear that escapes my eye—just like my pet butterfly that ran away when i was five—but i undo my ribbon in the process!

i gasp.

a cross my arms. "pwease don't look!"

he stares me down, looking into my soul. but my soul it's like my soul is between my eyes because he's not really looking _at_ me, you know? not where i want him to look. i think he's shy.

"can you just order, please?"

he's asking me a question! he wants my attention!

"i'll take one of you," i blurt, then realise my mistake.

i gasp, putting a hand over my mouth, staring at him with wide eyes that show all my eyelashes because i spent a lot of time on them, and they really need to be appreciated, right? why won't anyone compliment me? sadface T^T

"oopsie," i laugh as he continues to just look at me.

he frowns, but it's a sexy kind of frown. one of the ones where you just know it's just for show? that he doesn't really want me to leave, even though there's a queue behind me. i'm the centre of attention and i deserve to be.

"are you going to order like a normal person?" he asked, looking at me with that sexy i'm in charge look. "or do i need to get someone to escort you out?"

i drop my hands to my side, letting him see my wet shirt completely. "you can escort me any time."

he doesn't look.

he respects like no one else today.

but there's something dark in his look, something that hints to his backstory that i really want to know. he looks so sad right now and i just want to hug him, but first i need to set something straight.

"i am _not_ like other girls," i say, sassily holding up one finger. "i am different, ok?"

he stares at me. "i can tell."

senpai noticed me! ! ! :3

"okay, cool." i smile, preening. "thank you for noticing."

he licks his lip and it looks wetter. "what's your order?"

"well, i went to uni first and then i came here," i tell him, fluttering my eyelashes and trying to appear innocent.

my nipples are still hard but it might be because of his look.

i finally give in, but only because he has a face that every mother would love. he gives me my pumpkin spice latte and our fingers brush. it makes my knees weak and arm's heavy. for some reason i think about my mom's spaghetti.

my stomach growls but it's not just hungry for food. it's hungry for cock (hehe that means chicken :3)

he goes back to taking orders and i wish to do that in bed. i sit on the stool and watch him. if he turns around, he can see my knees. so i spread them and hope that he likes the view.

i had to do it to him.

my mind wanders as i watch him work. as he cleans the spout on the coffee machine as though he was masturbating. i can't help but think about him touching his own big chungus with such hands. they look so big.

does he play piano? or are his fingers healthy like a salad?

when he turns my way, i bite my lip.

he stares.

i bite harder.

his stare's so powerful. the aura makes my knees weak and i can not handle it.

i'll be his scooby if he gets shaggy with me uwu

he turns away and i whimper sadly. does he not like me?

but then, when i least expect it, just like a weird sound when someone cries and then dies, he turns to look at me again. his matcha green eyes look into mine before looking down to my spread legs.

it worked! ! ! maybe he'll slide into my dms now (teehee that means vagina, in case you're 12)

i bite my lip when he makes eye contact. it feels so intimate and i can almost feel a nosebleed coming when i see him turn to the side, talking to a customer.

should i go order again just to talk to him? he seems to like me.

he looks at me again and my heart goes kyaa :3

but he keeps looking at me, even when i finish my drink. what does this mean?

i see him whisper to his coworker.

they both look at me and i smile and wave, pleased with the attention. my heart is fluttering and my vagina is dripping more than their coffee machine as they make a new drink.

i need to wipe myself before i go outside.

i stumble on my way there, only just catching myself on the handle of the toilet door.

phew, that was close! i almost flashed everyone and i'm already trying to clean up my act!

the door shuts behind me, and i stare at myself in the mirror.

there's a knock at the door, making me jump.

i squeal.

"h-hewwo?" i call out, shocked.

as the door is opening, a familiar voice says, "hi?"

i forgot to lock it! ! !

but it's the hot guy from the counter :3 his slime-coloured eyes look at my damp chest before my actual eyes. green meets blue. it's like pretty cool but the colours don't get mixed because it's our eyeballs and that would be weird teehee.

"are you ok?" he ask.

i almost swoon. he's worried about me!

"hello?" he said. "i saw you stumbling and i got worried."

that means he has feelings! ! !

i gasp. "y-you worried about me?"

"are you drunk?"

my heart flutters. "on love," i say.

"love?" he questions. "what?"

it's then i realise how much taller than me he is. he's towering over me like a blond ogre but he's not in a dress and leggings, so he looks nice. and he's not a blue genie either so that's always a plus.

but i'd still rub his lamp any time just to see him.

"i think i love you, big boy," i confess.

he blinks. "you don't even know my name."

"tell me it," i beg. "you're very nice."

he pauses. "good girls don't go for nice guys."

"a good girl would be wearing a bra right now," i say.

"that's the second time you've mentioned that."

"it's a hint," i reply. "pwease look at my boobs."

and he does. i can feel his gaze penetrating me as he looks down at my chest. it's very small but he makes me feel big.

i wonder if he's big right now.

i look down gulp.

there is a bulge! ! !

"my name is adrien," he says. "why do you want me to look at your boobs?"

i bite my lip. "i want you to scratch my itch."

"you can buy a back-scratcher," _adrien_! ! ! ! replies.

i flutter my eyelashes, looking down at his crotch. "is that a back-scratcher in your pocket?"

he smiles at that and it does things to my vagina after i just cleaned up! ! ! the nerve of him.

"would you like it to be?" he growls.

"if back means my vagina, then sure." i smile.

his response is to lock the door, so fast that i almost got whiplash.

he must like me! uwu

he kisses me roughly. his tongue is soft but it battles mine for dominance. i hold no chance against his manliness—and i can _feel_ his manly rod against me. it's touching my belly button through my shirt and i want to tell him that's the wrong hole, but he seems quite happy right now, so it's okay.

he bites my lower lip and my underwear damper.

"a-adrien," i whimper, gasping for breath.

he makes a noise like a growl. it's very hot.

i reach for the button of his jeans. he doesn't stop me.

i pull out his meat scepter. it's hot in my hand and i gasp, shocked at how big he is!

and as he backs me up into a wall, one hand going under my skirt to touch my butt, i struggle to say, "y-you're so big!"

he fondles my butt.

"pwease don't hurt m-me," i whimper. "it's my first time."

teehee, i'm lying! i know that guys like to hear that. i'm full of sin but i'd really like to be full of cock (not chicken this time :3)

he bites my neck and it makes my vagina quiver.

his fingers slip through my underwear, tracing my womanly lips, the wet ones that aren't on my face. he's close to brushing my clitorus, and i feel like he's icarus (but my clit's the sun uwu)

there's a tingle of pleasure, but then it's him screaming _not_ me! ! !

adrien pulls away, and i stumble, almost falling down onto the floor that's dirtier than me.

"w-what?" i stutter, my smurf-coloured eyes wide as i look at him.

there's no dick on my hand any more.

he's smoking, but not like in the hot way? his hand's actually burning? ? ?

i'm confused.

he clutches his hand to his chest, and i can smell something dreadful in the air. it smells like when i burn marshmallows on the fire because i'm bad at paying attention. there's redness on his skin, matching the tip of his monstrous manhood, and i'm so lost.

"fucking silver," he hisses, scrunching his eyes shut.

i can no longer see his marijuana eyes.

"silver?" i gasped. "y-you mean my piercing?"

he just hisses again, but it's not like a cat. it's a bit hotter than that because i'm not a furry, okay?

reaching down to my clit, i gesture to the piercing. "don't you like it?"

he doesn't reply.

i touch the piercing but—

but it's hot!

i pull my hand away, crying out in pain instead of the pleasure i should've felt from touching it. "owie!"

he makes a pained sound, and i look up to see him staring at me.

he's got fangs!

oh my god! ! !

"y-you," i stutter, putting one hand to my chest in surprise. "you're a vampire!"

i never thought i'd see one in person! he's still really hot and now i just want him even more. he's been sucking for his entire life so that must mean he's good with his mouth, right?

the thought of his tongue on me makes my knees weak.

but instead of replying to me, he puts his withered willy away.

"w-wait!" i call.

he doesn't look at me any more. he puts a hand over his mouth, trying to hide the fangs, but i know they're there. i can feel them on my neck still.

oh em gee! does that mean he bit me?

that's so hot.

i put a hand to my neck, but there's no blood. he didn't fully commit, just like me with my last relationship.

but he moves past me, unlocking the door.

"stop!" i shout.

but he doesn't.

i'm left alone in the toilet uwu

"i'm just a dirty dirty girl," i sob, rejected. "on a dirty dirty floor."

the end pls like and subscribe and hit the notification bell


End file.
